The First Laugh
by Reina Grayson
Summary: Someone's stealing from casinos in Gotham, can the Dynamic Trio stop this theif. OC present. Rated because of some mention of Blood


Okay, so I was on that gaming site Alliscrossing and talking to my buddy there, Midna-Chan when he started acting like Joker. When I hosted the Mafia game, he was chosen to be the killer (Joker). Well he didn't want me and another friend to leave chat before he got back, so he messed around and trapped us. As the roleplay went on, this story started to come to me. I hope you enjoy this.

* * *

It had been close to a year since Robin and Cardinal appeared beside Batman and word about the two birds had spread. Tonight seemed like a normal night yet a series of Casino robberies had been going on. The trio had been following leads, and learned that two of the last five casinos were the targets tonight. There had not been any evidence that could help the Dark Knight get an idea of who the thief was, but he needed someone at Dice to See You Casino while he checked the Montecito.

Robin and Cardinal were close to the casino and when they arrived, went as close as they could without being seen to see if there was anything going on. They were watching for about two minutes, when suddenly there was gunfire and an explosion. Suddenly there was a person casually walking through the front door. They were told to follow the culprit should they find him, and so once he was a good distance down the road, the twins pulled out their grapple guns and launched them to the roof of the casino. Cardinal and Robin then took off running along the edge of the rooftops in pursuit of the thief.

YJYJYJYJ

Montecito Casino

Batman had arrived and was checking everything out. What he didn't know was that someone was waiting for him. Suddenly, the sound of something flying his way triggered the Batman's senses, and he jumped out of the way as he saw some small pellets at his feet. Just as he was clear, the pellets went off, throwing him into the nearby roof access.

"Aw, did Batsy get a boo boo." A familiar heavily accented voice said.

Batman was starting to get up, and groaned a bit while he held his ribs in pain.

Suddenly, a girl came out of the shadows and she was dressed in a red and black colored jester's outfit with a white face and black domino mask covering her big blue eyes.

"Quinn, I should have known that Joker was behind this; who else would rob a casino." Batman said as he moved his arm down from his ribs to under his cape.

"Mr. J just wants to see how the machines work, and what better way than taking them apart and taking the money." Quinn said as she got closer to Batman, but made sure to stay out of his reach.

Batman then lunged at the girl, but with the gymnastic skills of his protégé Cardinal, she dodged him. The girl then suddenly disappeared. As Batman was looking around for her, she snuck up behind him and smashed him in the head with her signature mallet. The Dark Knight fell to the concrete roof beneath him, and was unconscious the second he hit. Quinn then grabbed his cape and started dragging him away from the scene.

YJYJYJYJ

Robin and Cardinal had followed the thief to a familiar part of town. The old circus tent that was used one year ago but also a place filled with bad memories. The twins stopped for a moment to make sure they didn't freak out at the sight of the tent, then went in. The lights were all out, but the two knew the area well, so they made sure to watch each other's back. As they neared the center ring, laughter could be heard, and suddenly the sound chains releasing filled the tent.

"Robin, look out." Cardinal said as she rammed into her brother just in time to knock him out of the way of a falling cage made of glass.

"Sis!" Robin hollered as he looked around and saw his twin trapped.

"Run." Cardinal whispered just so he could hear her.

"I wouldn't want the boy blunder to miss out on this, AHAHAHAHAHAHA." A voice said as the laughter filled the area.

Robin did the only thing he could, and that was listen to his sister. He headed for the tent opening, and was out of sight.

"No worries, Harley will find him soon enough." The voice said and this turned Cardinal attention in the direction of the voice.

"Harley, then that means…." Cardinal said with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Soooooooo, the girl bat brat's figured it out, might as well make my appearance." The voice said and with that, a spotlight turned on, revealing the clown prince of crime himself.

"I know your reputation, Joker, and when you said your girlfriend's name, it all clicked. Speaking of her, I wouldn't hold my breath about her catching my brother." Cardinal said as she glared through the glass.

"So, old Batsy does have two kids, I'd heard rumors. Well, all the more reason to finish the **three** of you off."

As if on cue, a woman entered the tent and called to her boss.

"Oh, puddin', look what I found" The woman hollered. Cardinal looked her way and a stunned look was now on her face. In the woman's arms was a struggling boy wonder.

"Oh, Harley, he must have gotten lost, why not bring him to this chair so he can enjoy the show." Joker said with an evil grin.

Harley complied with her 'puddin's' request and carried Robin to the designated chair. Joker was waiting by the chair with some rope, and proceeded to make sure that boy would not escape again by securing him to the chair. When joker was done with his arms, Harley released them and proceeded to tying Robin's legs to the chair. After they finished, Joker headed over to a closed curtain while Harley hung back and stayed by Robin.

"You think Batman will come save us, he's probably stopping your goons from robbing the Montecito." Robin started saying, but quickly, a cloth covered his mouth and was secured behind his head.

"Now bird boy, you shouldn't interrupt a ringmaster when he's about to introduce his main attraction." Joker said as he got a frown on his face.

Just as the Clowned Prince of Crime turned his attention back to the curtain and grabbed it. When the red cloth was pulled aside, the twins had shocked looks on their faces. In the area that had been hidden, Batman hung by his wrists with a chain attached to the ceiling. Upon closer inspection, cuts and stab wounds could be seen, but they didn't look life threatening, just torturous.

Cardinal couldn't keep her anger from show, and her hands started to glow red. She formed a fireball, and was ready to melt the glass, but Joker noticed, and pulled out a remote and pressed the only button on it. The fireball began to lose its strength, then Cardinal found herself getting weak.

"I'm sorry my dear, is it a little cold in there for you. Well maybe now you know that there is no escape. Word has gone through the villain grapevine about you and your fire power. I was hoping you'd be the one to wind up in the glass cage. AHAHAHAHA." Joker said, the laughed.

At the sound of the laugh, Batman began to stir. He examined his area, and recognized it. He then looked back and saw the twins, both captured.

"Cardinal, Robin." Batman weakly said, and with that, the twins got a slight look of relif, but that didn't last long when Batman noticed Cardinal was shaking, then saw the look on her face.

"Ah, Bat Guano's away, how nice, now the show can really begin." Joker said, and with that, the chain started to lower the Dark Knight to the ground, and two large henchmen came and grabbed him. "Boys, get the Bat ready for the high dive, and if he survives, then you all three go free."

"You won't get away with this Joker; we will get free and send your laughing butt to Arkham." Cardinal said, and her weakness was showing in her voice, she then moved her hand to her belt, and pressed a hidden button. Robin was watching his sister and saw this, letting out a quiet sigh when he thought that she would be okay.

She got scared when her cape didn't instantly start to heat up, and figured it was the cold, since other times, she had been in an area where the air was at a normal temperature. She decided not to push it any more as the cape would probably short out.

"Oh, so you want to get in on the act, my dear, well by all means; boys, help the bird girl up to the high dive along with 'daddy'." Joker said, and then the glass cage around her started to lift up.

Before she could move, two more henchmen came up on each side of her and grabbed her. Too weak to fight back, she let them lead her to the ladder for the high dive. They tied her hands behind her back, and removed her belt, and then one of the two grabbed her by the cape and pulled her up the ladder behind him. Batman had already been placed on the other diving board, and his hands were now behind him as well. Robin had been watching the whole time, and was now struggling to free himself from the roes. When Cardinal looked sown, fear swelled up as her Acrophobia hit; but she saw Batman out of the corner of her eye give a slight nod.

"Oh, I almost forgot the water, hold on Batsy and Bird Girl I'll be right back." Joker said when he looked at the empty space beneath the two heroes.

The clown left the main area of the tent. When he was gone from sight, Batman decided to begin his escape, knowing that Robin and Cardinal would need him. He moved his hands enough so that he could reach his right hand into his left glove and pulled out a small vile.

"HARLEY, where did I put that Sulfuric Acid?" Joker hollered from the next area. Upon hearing this, Cardinal's panic was showing more and more.

"Did you look by the old elephant cages, puddin'?" Harley hollered back, staying close to Robin in case he pulled any tricks.

What the jester didn't know what that Robin had been able to loosen the rope on his wrists enough to reach his utility belt, but he didn't instantly break free. Suddenly, laughter could be heard, and Joker came in driving a forklift with a large glass tank on the lift part. The machine then placed the tank, now noticed to be filled with a grimy green liquid under Cardinal's diving board. Joker then left the driver's seat and proceeded to the side of the tank. Robin could only glare as Joker gave him an eerie grin.

"As you can see, Batsy, I only have the one tank, so you and Bird Girl will have to share. Oh, Harls, where's that henchman that angered me?" Joker stated then asked.

"Right here, puddin'." Harley said as she snapped her fingers and two hyenas came walking out of the same area Batman had been, but all they had in their mouths was one arm and one leg. "Oops, I forgot their lunch."

"That's quite alright, Harley; saved me the trouble of doing it myself." Joker said with a cackle and grabbed the dismembered limbs from the animals and walked back to the tank. The clown then threw the body parts in. Oh wow, that was fast, but it may take longer for a full body, and thus, Cardinal my dear red bird, it's time for you to perform."

"Cardinal started backing up on the diving board, but was caught by the goon that carried her and he pushed her to the edge. Batman was still unseen in his escape as he poured the contests of the glass vile onto the ropes holding his wrists and it started to eat through them, but it was also eating the Dark Knight's gloves and skin. Just then, Cardinal was pushed off of the diving board. Just as the girl wonder started to scream, Batman had jumped and was falling fast toward his daughter.

Robin knew that now was his chance, so he quickly grabbed a birdarang from his belt and cut the rope holding his arms. When he was free, he took out Harley and grabbed two grapple guns from his belt. He then shot one that hooked onto the diving board Cardinal had been on. By now, Batman had reached Cardinal and caught her; Robin then released the handle of the used hook and shot the other. Batman grabbed the handle was swung away from the vat of acid. When they all three landed, Robin quickly free his sister's hands and she hugged him, knowing they were all safe.

"So, Batsy taught his kids to escape, no matter, I'll just finish you three myself; well with Harley and my pets' help that is. AHAHAHAHAHA." Joker said and with that he went after Batman.

"Babies, why don't you play with the boy." Harely said and with that the two hyenas went after Robin. With the two male heroes being taken care of, it was left that Harley would fight Cardinal.

The hyenas were biting at Robin with every move they made, and getting several good bites in, breaking the skin on the boy wonder's arms.

Cardinal had to fight an opponent that was moving as fluidly as she was. The fight was evenly matched. The two were able to get hits in on each other, but the fight took a turn in Harley's favor when moved behind the girl wonder so fast and got a good hold on her arms, pinning them to her sides.

"Hey Mister J, I have a present for you." Harley hollered out and Joker turned around.

"Oh Harley, I'm so proud of you." Joker said as his sickly grin got wider, and he went for his lapel flower. Squeezing it, he released some acid right at the Dark Knight's feet, the acid ate through and Batman fell through the hole.

Once he knew his adversary was distracted, the clown prince went over to his number 2 and pulled out a knife. Just as he held it at Cardinal's neck, Robin had taken out the hyenas with a knockout gas pellet, and Batman had pulled himself up out of the hole in the roof. The two got together, and stared right at Cardinal. She was scared, because the twins had heard stories about how deranged Joker was.

"Don't move, Batsy, or your little girl here will be unable to laugh." Joker said as he pushed the knife into Cardinal's skin a bit to make his point. Batman didn't move and neither did Robin, but anger was starting to grow in the Dark Knight.

"You know you can't get away with anything, Joker." Cardinal said with some fear in her voice.

"Oh dearie, I was hoping you'd be more fun than the Bat, but alas, I guess not." Joker said as he lowered the knife out of his version of sadness.

Just then, Batman stared right at Cardinal, and nodded his head slightly. Cardinal understood, and focused on her fire power. It didn't take long before her body was glowing orange, and all of a sudden, Harley let go of the girl and was screaming.

As Cardinal made sure she was far enough away from Harley, she saw Joker coming right at her. She got into a defensive position and started fighting. Batman and Robin headed toward her to help, but Harley got in the way.

"Sorry, but no one interferes when Mister J's protecting me." Harley said as she sent a punch at Robin.

The boy wonder was able to dodge it, only to get hit in the face with her other hand. Robin was knocked unconscious, and Harley went after Batman. He was able to dodge every move she was throwing at him.

Joker and Cardinal were still in battle, but Joker was able to get a couple of slices in with his knife, and she was bleeding a bit on her right arm and stomach. Cardinal stepped back to examine the cuts, but as she looked up, Joker was right in her face, and held the knife back as far as he could, then swung it, and it embedded itself deep into her upper left arm.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Cardinal screamed as Joker pulled the knife out. He then backed away and watched the 10 year old grabbed her arm and fall to her knees.

"Harley, looks like it's time to go. We don't want to make Daddy Bats more upset." Joker said as he took off, and Harley was right behind him, but just as she turned, she threw another knife, and it hit her arm not far from the wound Joker had given her.

The hero let out another pained scream, and Batman and Robin were at her side instantly.

"We have to pull the knife out, Cardinal, it's going to be okay." Batman said as he grabbed her left arm in one hand and the knife in the other. Robin held his sister's hands so she would know she wasn't alone while the knife was being removed.

The Dark Knight, then quickly pulled the knife out, and pressed his hand over the new wound, and as soon as he did, Cardinal passed out.

"Robin, get some gauze out of your belt, and wrap this up, we have to get her back to the cave." Batman said as Cardinal fell against his chest and he still held the second wound while she held the first, even while unconscious. Robin followed Batman's orders and located the gauze, and proceeded to wrap his twin sister's arm. He had to move her hand off the first wound and he quickly wrapped it to keep more blood from coming out.

Once he got to the second wound, Batman moved his hand, and that wound was wrapped with the same speed as the first. With his hand free, the Dark Knight pressed the button that summoned the Batwing. Robin finished by tying a knot at the end, and Batman the stood up holding her. Gotham's vigilante and his male protégé then headed for the batwing with the female protégé in his arm.

YJYJYJYJ

Two Hours Later

Cardinal lay on the medical bed in the Batcave, and she was starting to come to.

"Hey sis, you okay." Robin asked, and when Cardinal looked at him, his mask was off.

"I think so, Dick." The young hero said as she lifted her right hand and pulled off her own mask, but as she moved her left arm to get up, she winced.

"You'll have to be careful, Reiena, both stab wounds were deep, your arm may not be the same as it once was." Bruce said as he came walking up to check on his ward.

"I'll make sure it returns to the way it was." Reiena said as she grabbed her arm.


End file.
